World So Cold
by Mimori14
Summary: Well this is my first story enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**WORLD SO COLD**

**INFORMATION:**

Name: Shikyo

Hair: Mid back layered dark red hair

Eyes: Lightning Blue

Ears: Dark red ears ontop of my head

Clothing: Top is a corset type shirt all black with Ice Blue Ribbons; Bottom is a black skirt with ice blue ribbons hanging; Boots are knee high with a little bit of heel also all black while the shoelace is ice blue

Black Tail

Past: I am a wolf demon. You see both of my real parents were wolf demons but my mom also had the power to heal, but one night we were attacked by Naraku and they were killed and before they died I was dropped down a well were I ended up in future Japan and found by Kagome's grandpa. They didn't make me take their last name which I was happy about. They never really let me out afraid that someone might see me and get scared of me. Kagome and I never really got along.

**CHAPTER 1:**

I yawned as I woke up, Kagome had just left for feudal japan. Yeah no fair they always let her go but not once have they let me go! I mean that is where I am from right? When I heard that she had gone back that is when I decided I was going to go too so I got changed into my clothes and I was about to sneak down, when grandpa opened the door, "Where do you think you are going Shikyo?"

I laughed nervously, "Because I think you might need this."

He handed me a bento box and I smiled brightly and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much grandpa~!"

he laughed and nodded, "Now go on."

I smiled and ran off to the well. Once I got near it I was jumping up and down with excitement and jumped down eagerly. When I got through I quickly jumped out of the well with a big smile on my face.

As I looked around I couldn't help but feel excited. I breathed in deeply and smiled to myself, I was finally home. I started to run towards the nearest village which had Kagome's smell, when I got to the town I smiled. I walked in and noticed people instantly started to run away and I sighed of course they were going to run away after all I am a demon. I ignored the people and kept walking till I came to a tent and slowly knocked on the wood next to the entrance. An old lady came out and looked me up and down, "How can I help thee?"

I smiled politely, "Do you know where Kagome might be?"

She looked uncertain, "Aye that I do, but may I ask who you are?"

I nodded, "I am Shikyo I am Kagome's adoptive sister." She nodded. "She just left with Inuyasha so you might still be able to catch up to them, they were heading north."

I smiled, "Thanks you, oh and by any chance do you know where I might get some clothes more suitable to being here?"

She instantly smiled, "That I do, follow me."

I followed her into the tent and she handed me some clothes. It was a black kimono (like Inuyasha's but black and the white parts are ice blue) I smiled brightly, "Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?"

She smiled kindly, "Just take care of them."

I nodded and quickly changed into my clothes and let my tail out. I bowed to her, "In my rush I forgot to ask your name I am deeply sorry." She laughed, "That's alright child my name be Kaede."

I bowed again and set out to find kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

As I left the village I headed North just as she said and soon came upon her scent and started following. Luckily it got dark so I was able to catch up faster. As soon as I saw their camp I stopped jumping from tree to tree and landed on the ground softly that is when I heard someone say, "Come out here you mangy wolf." I growled. How dare he call me a mangy wolf! I walked out towards them and he looked shocked to see that It wasn't Koga. That is also when Kagome noticed me standing there looking annoyed towards the dog boy, "Shikyo what are you doing here?" I looked at her confused and then remembered, "I am here because I don't belong in your time I belong here Kagome." she looked shocked by my answer. That is when dog boy decided to step in, "How the hell do you know Kagome Wolf girl?" I looked at him annoyed, "I happen to be Kagome's step sister if you don't mind I have a name and its Shikyo so USE it!" he looked about ready to explode when Kagome decided to chime in, "Well Shikyo this is Inuyasha." She said pointing to the dog demon, "This is Sango." She pointed towards a demon hunter with a giant boomerang, "This is Miroku." She then pointed towards a monk, "This is Kilala." She pointed towards a small demon which looked so adorable, "And finally this is Shippo." She said pointing towards a small fox demon which jumped on me and hugged me tightly. I smiled, "Nice to meet you all." Suddenly Miroku was holding your hands, "Will you bare my children." My eye twitched and I punched him in the face sending him flying towards a tree. Sango laughed at Miroku and said, "Don't worry about him just ignore him." I smiled and nodded and turned towards Kagome who said, "So how long are you planning on staying here in Feudal Japan?" I looked at her like she had grown another head, "I am not planning on going back Kagome." She looked shocked, "Why not?" I could tell she was mad, "Simple Kagome, when I was back to your home I was treated like an outsider I wasn't allowed to go anywhere or even be seen. And no offense but I would rather not live my whole life being locked in a house." She still looked mad while everyone else looked sympathetic. Even Inuyasha which shocked me. Inuyasha looked towards me, "Why don't you stay the night here with us and we will deal with the rest in morning okay." I nodded with a huge smile on my, "Thanks Inuyasha." soon everyone got ready for bed and fell asleep. I went over and sat under a tree and instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up I yawned and remembered that I was still indeed in Feudal Japan and that this wasn't a dream. I smiled and started to look for wood to make a fire. When I noticed that Inuyasha was awake. I looked towards him and smiled, "Morning Inuyasha." he looked at me and nodded, "What are you doing?" I laughed, "I was about to go get something for breakfeast." He looked at me weirdly, "Why don't you just eat what Kagome brought?" I smiled, "I would rather eat something from here than those things I might have been fed that food all my life but I still don't like it." He smiled, "Mind if I join you hunting then?" I shook my head no and we both took off to find something to eat. We easily found a deer and killed it and I got it ready for me to cook, "Thanks for the help Inuyasha." He nodded and climbed the tree again. I slowly cooked it and put some of the herbs I had found on it. By the time it was finished cooking everyone was waking up. Kagome looked at the meat cooking and said, "You know you didn't have to go to the trouble I brought some food." I smiled and nodded, "I like to hunt and eat my own food." I said with a small laugh and scratched the back of my head awkwardly. She only nodded and started to make the food she had brought. By the time that was done everyone was awake. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha you want some of my food?" He looked at her and shook his head, "Nah today I think I will have some of Shikyo's food I helped her hunt it after all." The next thing I knew I heard Kagome yell, "SIT BOY!" I looked towards Inuyasha shocked as he fell face first into the dirt. Everyone was just sitting around ignoring Inuyasha. No not me I glared towards Kagome, "What the hell Kagome he didn't do anything!" I seethed. I went over and helped Inuyasha up and gave him some of the deer while I healed some of his scratches. They all looked at me shocked. I sat next to Inuyasha and started to eat some deer. When Shippo looked at me shyly, "Can I have some Shikyo." I smiled at him, "Of course you can if any of you want some don't be afraid to grab some." Everyone then got some and started to complement me on my cooking. I smiled and nodded. Kagome was sitting next to Sango still looking shocked that I had yelled at her like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

It had been a couple days since I had arrived in Feudal Japan and we were all getting along. Well almost all of us Kagome and I had not spoken since the incident with Inuyasha. I walked next to Inuyasha with my hands behind my head. When I saw a tornado heading towards us. I looked confused while Inuyasha went and stood infront of Kagome. Suddenly the tornado stopped infront of us and there stood a wolf demon. He instantly went towards Kagome, "Hello my love I thought I would never see you again." I looked confused as Inuyasha pulled the wolf demon, "Get out of here you mangy wolf!" The wolf demon just ignored Inuyasha and looked towards me, "Why are you with dog shit over here?" I couldn't help but laugh, "I am traveling with them since I am Kagome's adoptive sister." He nodded, "My name is Koga." I smiled at him, "Well it is nice to meet you Koga my name is Shikyo." He nodded and looked back Kagome, "Why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?" That is when everyone noticed that she had indeed never mentioned me before. She looked confused and sighed, "I didn't think she would ever be coming here." Koga looked lost, "And why wouldn't she, she is after a Wolf Demon." I smiled instantly liking him, "You see Koga, Kagome here didn't want me coming here for some weird reason which even I don't know. But I feel much more comfortable and free here." I said with a big smile, "Back at her time I wasn't allowed any freedom since I am after all a demon, so since I came here all you are the first people I have talked to other than Kagome's family." Koga looked shocked, "Is this true Kagome?" Kagome looked around and sighed, "Yeah, but we had no choice if someone found out she was a demon they would take her away!" I looked pissed off now, "But you didn't even try to hide the fact by making me wear a hat or something you always just kept me locked up like I was something disgusting!" That is when Kagome looked down with shame on her face, "I am truly Shikyo for that." I sighed and nodded, "Well whatever happend there the point is now I am free to do as I please and there is now way I am ever going back."

Koga stayed for a little bit before he said he had to leave and ran off in a tornado. I sighed and kept walking. Soon it got dark again and we had to stop for the night. I smelled the air and smiled, "Hey Sango, Kagome wanna go take a bath in the hot spring near here?" Sango smiled and nodded and so did Kagome, "Hey Inuyasha can you do me a favor and make sure Miroku here doesn't try and spy on us while we bathe?" I said with a smile he nodded, "Don't worry I'll stop this idiot from spying." I gave him a quick hug and walked towards the hot springs leaving behind a blushing Inuyasha. When we got to the hot springs I took off my clothes and got in and so did Sango and Kagome. I instantly relaxed in the waters, "Ahh this feels good~" I said with a smile. Sango smiled, "Yes it has been a while since I have taken a bath without fearing Miroku spying on us." Kagome nodded, "Yeah he is always trying to spy on us, thankfully Inuyasha agreed to watch over us." I smiled and nodded. We soaked for a while talking about whatever came out and got out. We walked back to the camp to see a tied up Miroku. I started laughing and so did everyone else but Miroku. Inuyasha sighed, "Took ya long enough I got tired of dragging him away that I finally tied him to a tree." I laughed and smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha for stopping him." he nodded and looked away blushing, "Anytime, now come one Miroku it's our turn." Inuyasha quickly cut the rope and they walked towards the hot springs. I smiled lied down on the floor next to the fire and fell asleep.

~Nobody POV~ (After I go to sleep)

Kagome sighed and looked at Shikyo coldly, "How come Inuyasha lets her hug him but doesn't let me?" Sango sighed, "Maybe it is because they are both demons that they can get along so well." Kagome didn't looked satisfied with that answer and fell asleep.

~Back to my POV~

I woke up in the middle of the night I had just had a nightmare that parents were being killed and sighed as I buried my head in my knees and let the tears come out. That is when I heard movement and looked up to see Inuyasha staring at me. I sighed and looked away, "You okay Shikyo?" I looked down sadly and went and sat next to him and layed my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense up then relax as he pu his arm around my shoulder and let me cry, "I'm sorry Inuyasha I just had a nightmare of when my parents were killed." he nodded and put me on his lap and wrapped both of his arms around me as I cried. He just stroked my hair until I fell asleep. Soon after I fell asleep so did he.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

I yawned as I woke up and was rather comfortable, until I felt my pillow move. That is when I rememberd what had happend the night before and quickly got off of Inuyasha before anyone noticed, thankfully everyone was still asleep. I slowly made my way through the camp and decided I would go find something to eat. A while later I found another deer and quickly prepared it and made some stew. I smiled as it was cooking when I noticed someone moving out of the corner of my eye and saw that Inuyasha was waking, "Morning Inuyasha, sorry about last night." He yawned, "It was no problem helped you sleep at least." I nodded and went back to stiring the stew. And soon enough everyone was awake. Everyone started to eat some of the stew I made and we soon departed. As we were walking I noticed Kagome staring between me and Inuyasha. I just ignored her not really caring what she was thinking about. Soon I smelled something weird. My eyes widened 'Fire!' I quickly started to run towards the source hearing them calling me back, but at the moment I didn't care and just kept running towards the source. Soon I made it to the source and saw people running for their lives from a bear demon. I growled when I saw that he was about to attack a child and ran and kicked the bear demon away from the child. I picked him up, "Are you ok?" he nodded obviously afraid, "Where are your parents?" He pointed towards a man and woman I ran over and handed him over, "Run before the demon returns." They nodded and ran off, I suddenly felt something hitting me on my back and it sent me flying. I groaned as I stood up and looked towards the bear demon. It growled obviously mad that I had taken away its food. I ran towards it with my claws extended and slashed his chest and jumped away easily. He growled in anger and came towards me again, I easily dodged and killed it. When it fell to the floor, it is when I noticed my back was bleeding. I sighed and was about to fall when someone put their arm around me to keep me from falling, "Sheesh you idiot why didn't you wait for us?" I laughed at Inuyasha, "Sorry but if I had the boy would have surely died." He sighed and picked me up being careful not to hurt my back even more and carried me towards the gang. He put me on the ground and Sango quickly set out to clean my wound. I sighed and put my hands on my back which started to glow, "Don't worry I can take care of this myself." After saying that my back started to heal. They all looked shocked obviously not knowing I could heal. But after I was done healing myself I felt drained. Inuyasha sighed and picked me up bridal style, "Come on let's get going." They nodded and we started to leave but the little boy came running towards us, "Is she going to be ok?" I smiled at him, "Yeah don't worry I'll be just fine." He smiled and bowed, "Thank you so much for saving us all." I nodded and he ran off back to his parents. I smiled, "Let's go already." They nodded and we left.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

Soon I was feeling better and we set out again. I yawned, it had been a couple of days since we had left that village and I was **SO **bored. Kagome smiled, "I think it is time I go back home for a little bit to get some supplies and go to school." Inuyasha looked back and nodded, "Yeah sure let's head back." Everyone seemed shock that he was letting Kagome go back and not really caring. Kagome seemed dissapointed. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and we all went back. When we finally got back Kagome got off, "Hey Shikyo are you going to go back to at least tell them that you are planing on staying here." I sighed and nodded, "I can't just leave I guess that would be a bit unresponsible." I jumped down the well along with Kagome. When we got to the other side I jumped out and sighed, 'Great back home.' I walked towards the house hoping to get this over with quickly. As soon as I walked in I noticed everyone was sitting around eating, "Hello everyone I came back because I have some news." They all looked at me, "I have chosen that I am going to stay in Feudal Japan, that is after all where I belong." They all looked shocked by what I had just told them. Grandpa quickly got up and hugged me tightly, "Just be careful and take care of yourself and visit ones in a while." I smiled and nodded. Kagome's mom looked at me, "Why are you staying there? Aren't you happy here?" I sighed and looked away, "I am staying there because there I am free, there are others like me...I guess I don't feel so alone." Kagome's mom started to cry and I felt awaful for making her cry, "I'm sorry it's just that I am a demon wether we like it or not and I am so free over there." Kagome's mom smiled, "As long as you are happy so are we." I smiled and hugged her tightly and whispered, "Thank you for everything." That is when I heard Kagome walk in. Her mom instantly wiped away her tears, "Welcome back Kagome." Kagome nodded, "Thanks mom." I smiled and stepped back, "Well I should be heading back. I promise I will visit soon." They looked shocked and Kagome's brother hugged me, "You swear?" I laughed and hugged him back, "Yeah yeah I swear." I walked out the door and jumped back into the well with a smile on my face.

When I came back up on the other side of the well I smiled when Shippo ran over and hugged me tightly, "Welcome back Shikyo~!" I laughed, "I was only gone for a little bit not a even an hour Shippo." He smiled, "So it doesn't mean I couldn't miss you." I laughed and nodded. Inuyasha came over, "Come on we are staying with Kaede tonight." I nodded and followed him to Kaede's house. Soon we all ate dinner and everyone fell asleep. I was still awake when I saw Inuyasha sneak out and I decided to follow him to see where he was headed. I soon came to a small clearing where he stood staring at this huge tree. Inuyasha turned to where I was hiding, "You can come out now Shikyo." I laughed nervously and came out, "I guess I am not so great at hiding." He nodded and looked back towards the tree, "This is where she pinned me for 50 years you know." I looked shocked, "Who pinned you here?" He looked at the tree sadly, "Kikyo, she shot me with one of her arrows after she thought I had tried to steal the Shikon Jewel." I looked shocked and went over to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry for what has happend to you." He tensed up and then he slowly relaxed and hugged me back, "Thank you for listening to me." I nodded and just stood there hugging him. After a while we seperated and I smiled and looked towards the tree again. I slowly walked towards it and put my hand on it he looked at me, "It was Naraku he tricked us both.." I nodded slowly, "My parents were killed by Naraku also." He looked up to the tree and went and stood next to me, "I'm sorry about that." I looked at him and smiled, "Nothing to be sorry about, he is evil and I will make him pay for what he has done." Inuyasha looked shocked and nodded. I looked down and sighed, the next thing I knew I was being hugged by Inuyasha I smiled and relaxed into his arms and hugged him back. He pulled away slightly I looked up at him and we both closed in slowly and kissed. I smiled as he kissed me. Soon we broke apart and he just held me. I smiled and relaxed in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

The next day I woke up yawning. You see Inuyasha and I had both spent the night in the forest. I closed my eyes and rested my head against Inuyasha. Not really caring. I felt Inuyasha move slightly I smiled, "Mornin Inuyasha." I could feel him laugh, "Mornin Shikyo." I got up and stretched, "Come on let's go back to Kaede's to get some breakfeast." He nodded and got up. We both made our way towards the village walking slowly, since neither of were really in a rush to be anywhere. As we were walking back I felt Inuyasha hold my hand. I started to blush as we walked back but didn't pull away. I felt happy to be there with him. When we finally got back to Kaede's she was up already making breakfeast for everyone. I let go of Inuyasha's hand and walked over to help Kaede, "Mornin Kaede, need any help." She smiled at me kindly, "Aye go get some herbs for me." I nodded and went to go grab Inuyasha went with me since she sent him to get some wood. As soon as we got what we needed we both headed back to Kaede's and made breakfeast. As soon as breakfeast was finished everyone else woke up and we all ate. That is when Miroku looked towards me, "Where were you two last night?" I looked at Miroku shocked that he had noticed and looked towards Inuyasha who glared at Miroku, "None of your damn business you damn monk!" I shrugged and continued to eat. Soon we were all finished eating and decided to go our own ways for the next couple of day while Kagome returned. I walked out of the house and waved at them as they left. Inuyasha was standing next to me, "Come on Shikyo let's go find something to do." I nodded and followed him. We headed West not having any destination in mind.

We were walking for a while when I noticed the tornado heading towards us again. Koga stopped in front of us, "Hey you dog shit where is Kagome?" Inuyasha growled at him, "None of your damn business you mangy mutt." I laughed and Koga turned towards me, "Hey Shikyo why aren't you with Kagome?" I smiled and shrugged, "Fine I am not with Kagome cuz she went home to do some things and I decided to stay here." Inuyasha didn't say anything because either way Koga couldn't go through. Koga sighed, "So why are you traveling with this mutt if Kagome isn't here?" I glared at him, "Because I want to now beat it Koga!" for some reason Koga looked hurt, "Why don't you travel with me and my pack?" I sighed but before I could say anything Inuyasha butted in, "Cuz she is traveling with me now like she said beat it you mangy mutt!" Koga ignored Inuyasha and looked at me, "I am not going to travel with you Koga I don't really care if I am a wolf demon it doesn't mean I have to travel with you since I am not part of your pack." Koga sighed and nodded, "Fine then but if you need me just call for me. See ya dog shit." And he ran off leaving a trail of dust behind him. I rolled my eyes and took a hold of Inuyasha's hand and kept walking. Inuyasha was smirking as we walked along.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

I yawned as we set up camp for the night since it was just the two of us he went to hunt while I set everything else up. Soon Inuyasha came back with a couple of rabits which he had skinned already. I smiled and pointed towards the pot where he put them and I sat next to him while they cooked. I rested myself against him, while re wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Soon the food was ready and we both ate, "So when do you think Kagome is going to come back?" I shrugged, "Soon probably." He nodded and looked up and saw some kind of spirit carrying something. I instantly knew it was Kikyo. I smiled at Inuyasha, "You can go if you want." He looked shocked, "But why?" I laughed, "Simply because I trust you Inuyasha to come back. Don't worry I'll wait right here for you." He nodded and went after them.

~Inuyasha's POV~

I made my way to where Kikyo was. I was happy knowing that Shikyo trusted me. I walked out onto the clearing where Kikyo stood. I walked over to her, "What is it that you want Kikyo?" She smiled towards me, "Dear Inuyasha I want the same thing I have always wanted..for you to join me." I walked towards her ignoring the part in my head that told me to run and not look back. She wrapped her arms around me. That is when I remembered that Shikyo was waiting for me. I pulled away from Kikyo, "I'm sorry Kikyo but I can't leave with you." She looked shocked, "But we will be so happy together." I sighed and looked away from her, "I'm sorry but someone is waiting for me to come back and I can't leaver her." I looked back and saw Kikyo smiling, "What is her name?" I looked at her shocked, "How do you know it's not Kagome?" She laughed, "Because if it was Kagome she would be hiding behind a tree hating me." I sighed and looked away knowing she was right. Kagome had never trusted me enough to go find Kikyo by myself, "Her name is Shikyo." She nodded, "I will see you soon Inuyasha but for now go back to her." I looked at her and nodded quickly running back towards the camp.

~My POV~

I yawned as I waited for Inuyasha. I had no fear that he would return. As I thought that Inuyasha walked into the clearing. I smiled and stood up. I quickly hugged him, "I knew you would come back Inuyasha." He smiled at me, "Thank you for trusting me." I smiled, "Of course I trust you Inuyasha." He kissed me and sat down on the ground with me on his lap. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep to sound of his heart beating.


End file.
